This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present system and techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
It is known to use spray devices to apply a spray to a wide variety of target objects. Recently, the agriculture industry has used electrostatic spray devices for application of herbicides and pesticides to crops for controlling weeds and insects. The use of electrostatic spray devices in agricultural settings presents challenges related to the desired mobility and portability of these devices. For example, the target spray area for a field or orchard may be large, requiring that the spray device be moved repeatedly to spray the crops. In such arrangements, providing a power supply for the spray device that is portable and efficient may be challenging.
For spray devices that are used in conjunction with motorized vehicles or other transport mechanisms (e.g., carts or trailers), the spray devices are separated from the ground by rubber tires. This may allow the spray device itself or neighboring structures to hold a charge, which in turn may harm the electrical system of the spray device when a discharge occurs. In certain instances, the spray device may be grounded by dragging a large and heavy metal chain behind the equipment. However, such chains may not provide a constant connection with the ground if the vehicle moves over uneven terrain or if the chain becomes tangled.